1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to equipment for personnel. In particular, the present invention relates to headgear, such as safety hard hats, for personnel.
2. Background of the Related Art
Personnel are often provided with equipment, such as headgear, for protection in the workplace. For example, safety helmets (or hard hats) may be standard equipment in industries where people need protective gear for their heads (e.g., construction sites). In another example, occupational headgear may involve applications designed to protect the eyes using shields, such as in the medical and research fields. In some cases, the safety headgear may be provided with various features and attachments.
The basic hard hat design typically has a crown and a bill. In some cases, hard hats may be configured with opaque bills extending from the crown to shade the wearer's eyes. Certain hard hats have been configured with transparent brims (or bills) as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,996,125, 20100024096, 20080066218, and PCT Application No. WO 02/09545. Hard hats have also been provided with various accessories or options as described in US Patent/Application Nos. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,766,565, 7,176,795, 5,829,065, 7,592,911, 7,298,258, 6,616,294, 20060215076 and 2005/0177928.
The use of protective headgear, such as hardhats, continues to increase as safety regulations are further implemented throughout industries. Despite the advancements in hardhat technology, there remains a need for advanced headgear techniques for enhancing safety of the user. It is desirable to provide headgear that enhances visibility. It is further desirable to provide headgear that further protects the wearer. The present invention is directed to fulfilling these needs in the art.